Moments
by ScuroAngelo
Summary: Heero and Duo reflecting on their relationship... Lots of sap... Enjoy!


**Pairings** - 1x2x1   
**Disclaimer** - I (gasp) DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! Not saying I don't WANT to...   
**Warnings** - Shounen Ai... Boy's Love. Male/male pairing. Mentions lemon once. No detail. Pretty innocent.   
**A/N** - I didn't want to write this story. It wasn't my idea to be sitting here at 11:46 at night typing... Damn my muse, IT JUST WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Anyways, I came up with this story one day and ever since my stupid muse has been pestering me to write it, so I am. Heero and Duo POV, switches in the middle. 

_-Moments-_

No matter what anyone may think, I have never been with Duo just for the physical aspect of our relationship. Yes, he is **damn** hot, but the perfect soldier wouldn't let down his defenses for just anyone. I couldn't see myself trusting anyone with my body other than Duo. He's just... special. 

No, I stay with Duo for moments. Moments are rare things, but ultimately precious to me. Moments where Duo and I can just... sit. Him, curled in my lap, me, arms wrapped around him tightly, just holding him close. We talk, about the future, the past, the present. We can watch, read, or just hold each other. Just enjoying being together. Moments where Duo puts down all his walls and lets me see him for who he is, not the laughing jester or hardened soldier, but a lost, hurting boy, looking for refuge. He lets me see him cry, and he trusts me to shelter him when his pain overwhelms him. He looks at me out of those violet eyes with such immense love, and when he says my name in that way only _he_ can say it, a fire ignites in my chest. 

He can see right through the soldier into what I really am... He appears to understand me even better than I can. And he smiles. No, not the Shinigami smile, or the jester smile, the "hey, this is _me_, Duo Maxwell!" smile. The genuine smile that is only meant for me... Me. Heero Yuy, the emotionless bastard. The machine. But for some reason, when I'm with him... I feel a little bit more human. 

I look down at him, his face peaceful in sleep and that serene smile present on his face. My smile. He just looks so damn beautiful, and I feel something in my chest tighten. I lean down and brush my lips against his softly, just to make sure he's real. I feel him become tense, but after inhaling slightly he relaxes and responds unconsciously. Pulling away gently, I brush a lock of hair away from his face, and holding his slight form closer to me, hear him sigh contentedly. A smile of my own adorns my face as his fist tightens around the loose fabric of my shirt. Once again I wonder how he has so easily become a part of me, a part that is more important than all the rest combined.. 

It's not the promise of peace that keeps me going, it's moments like these. 

XX-XX 

I love Heero for himself. None of the other guys can seem to understand how I can love someone who appears to be so emotionless. But I know better, I've seen Heero at his best and his worst. The best outweighs the worst by far. As cruel and heartless as he may seem on the battlefield, underneath he's just a boy who's looking for someone to love him... Someone who's willing to kiss away the tears. 

I'll admit it, when I first met him I never expected to fall in love. To me, he was just another soldier. And a bastard. A damn hot one, but a bastard nonetheless. A _suicidal_ bastard. But he intrigued me. And soon that turned to infatuation. But somehow, between then and now, it has grown and blossomed into something I could never live without. He's so much more than some infatuation, he's... _Heero_. 

No matter how bastardized he may appear, he's just a lost boy like me. Like all the pilots. He has experienced pain and loss, and I find it eerie it's so easy to connect with the perfect soldier. When I'm with Heero, I don't have to be happy and cheery. I can discard the jester and be myself. I can trust him to hold me when things hurt the most, and he always puts my troubles and my happiness before his. He never says it, but I can see it in his eyes and feel it in the way he holds me and caresses me so gently. He... loves me unconditionally. He holds me to his chest so gently and lovingly and kisses away my tears when the pain overwhelms me, and never asks for anything in return. It makes me wonder what I did to deserve him, but I don't dwell on the question often... I just try to enjoy my moments. 

Sighing softly I open my eyes and look up to see Heero looking down on me with that loving expression that makes me feel like melting into a pile of goo. As he smiles gently, and tightens his grip on me just a little bit, I feel a smile form. Heero's smile. He begins to lean down, and I'm leaning towards him and somehow our questing lips meet in the middle. It doesn't matter how many times I kiss him, every time feels like the first and my whole body is liquid heat. Finally pulling away, Heero smiles down at me. 

"Aishiteru, Duo." he whispers, and an indescribable feeling shoots through me. I claim his lips again and sigh contentedly. Sadistic as it may seem, I'm glad this war started. Without it, I might never have found happiness. 


End file.
